Triggering
by KuriSari
Summary: It was once again other peoples' faults for pushing the Greedler along the path to decay, no matter whether it was intentional or not. Takes place early in the Thneed business' rise. Implied Oncest.


Greedler ascended the corridor to his office, his steps forceful and eccentric on the carpeted floor. He was returning from a business meeting, one that neither went well nor abided the agreed time-line. His teeth were gritted in annoyance; this was the first time his intentions on 'biggering' failed.

The original plan was to unite the Thneed Inc. with the next world-wide successful company which would make things a lot easier for him and his workers. At least, in his version of the idea. Both parties had declared terms which, unfortunately, didn't mix well together. At all.

While the industrialist was mainly interested in spreading his factories in more countries, the (fairly insolent) other had more interest in undertaking the Thneed business for his own good.

Thus, a huge fiasco of clashing will-power and desperate co-workers ensued and it left the inventor uncharacteristically languid.

He trotted into his only sanctuary, slamming the doors shut himself. His brothers were long asleep and he wouldn't want it any other way, regarding the time. A delighted voice broke the silence, familiar and so much like his own.

"Greed, you're finally back! How was- …Oh."

The other person sat on the giant chair, sky-colored eyes droopy once their gaze met the older Onceler's. He was in his pajamas, sleeves rolled up to his biceps.

"Did something happen?" He asked gently and stood once Greedler approached the stool, his hat and glasses thrown off.

"No," He snapped, "Nothing happened, absolutely nothing. I didn't achieve _anything_."

He plopped down and buried his face in his gloves, the actual degree of his tension now surfacing. The Onceler stared sorrowfully at his older self and clicked his tongue in nervousness.

He hated seeing him like this, infuriated and frustrated. While he was still used to failures, his double got anything he wanted whenever he wanted it, and Onceler imagined it must be hard to take a failure with such a lifestyle.

Besides, the Greedler's failures were his own failures as well, in some way.

With a quick movement Onceler had settled on the mahogany desk with his legs swinging back and forth.

"Don't be sad Greedy, I'm sure you gave it your best shot. What else can you do?" He encouraged playfully, but his words just strained the atmosphere further.

The investor looked up, then away with a pout, his expression a strange kind of hopeful.

"How old would 'ya estimate me if you were a stranger?"

The youngest raised his eyebrow at that; the question seemed out of place and made him wonder where this was going. He answered with a hesitant "Uh, almost 20?", which had the manager groan loudly in annoyance.

"That's _exactly_ the problem here!"

His fist slammed down hard on his leg and Onceler's blue eyes widened comically.

"Ya know what that id- that guy said? '_A young and inexperienced entrepreneur like you shouldn't _dispose_ decisions like that._'" the enraged man recited, all the while gesticulating another mouth with his hands.

"And I'm doin' everything for these things not to happen - the hat, the suit, the glasses - but it still isn't enough."

He was standing now with his head down low, arms dangling by his sides.

The other had lifted himself to his feet as well and tried to intervene. "No, Greed, don't say that! You're a respected, successful and _loved_ man."

His hands reached for Greedler's gloved ones, intertwining their fingers.

The green velvet was soft as always, but minuscule fibers were pulled out as if someone had relentlessly tugged at them.

"Isn't that what you always wanted? What _we_ always wanted? One ignorant old man won't take that away from you… um, us."

The older's eyes didn't waver - he was in deep contemplation. The reasoning _made_ perfect sense; this incident wouldn't result in demerits on the company's side. It was merely the suppressed feelings of uselessness and insignificance that were hurting again, he thought.

He lifted his gaze to the inventor before him. He'd been this ambitious young man not too long ago as well, ridiculed by all and left alone just the same.

But things have changed. Now the silly freckles and blue eyes were hidden beneath dark shades, his button nose being the only thing he couldn't cover. People looked up at his impressive stature - had to, wanted to - because he towered over all.

But it wasn't enough, that day had shown him (_"I can't waste my time dealing with incompetent teenagers!"_).

They stared at each other for a long time, the spinning gears outside squeaking, before Greedler's lips stretched into his trademark smirk, easily manipulating the other into believing his next words.

"You're right. There will be other chances for economical expansion, another one will be lucky enough to form a thread with our amazing business."

This relieved the tension noticeably and the ebony-haired craftsman grinned, seeing his words hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

"Good! Well, now that that's settled, I'll be going to sleep. I don't want to have bags beneath my eyes tomorrow," Onceler announced and yawned exaggeratedly. "You coming, too?"

The tycoon gave a sign of declination.

"No, not yet. There's still a concept I have to rate, but it won't take too long."

His body leaned closer and he kissed Onceler's eyelids, then moved on to his cheeks and finished by pecking his lips. The younger's mouth escaped a small giggle at the affections and trapped his lover in a tight embrace.

"You'll show 'em tomorrow, I know it."

That was the last thing heard from him that night and he left, anticipating a good night's sleep.

The CEO stood alone in his office, at last hidden from by-standers and expectants, and the loving smile on his face vanished and was replaced with something akin to intentness. His eyesight shifted to his abandoned hat on the floor, placing it back on his dark scalp.

The waxing moon illuminated the valley, a cloudless night filled with the sounds of Truffula tufts swaying with the wind and the nearby river's ripples. Greedler strode over to the balcony and allowed himself a chill in reaction to the cold air welcoming him.

The landscape seemed endless, painted with the gaudy crones of the trees, and the man wondered just how many trees there were. So much land, so much biggering, so much _money_. He grinned, the impudences of the day subsiding in his head as he rubbed his cloaked hands together.

"Yes, Oncie, _I'll_ show 'em."


End file.
